


Oh, so heed the call of confrontation. Today we feed on domination.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Find the power to devour -9 Days of Hannigram [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse of History, Crack, Dark Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, it got weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: The next time he wakes up, his restrains are gone and Hannibal is with him.“Are you alright?”Instead of an answer, he gets dragged into an embrace and kissed within an inch of his life. And with that, he is 100% awake.---Will meets Hannibal.





	Oh, so heed the call of confrontation. Today we feed on domination.

**Author's Note:**

> Come through, weirdness. And yes, I have no idea, what's going to happen next. Vodka might have been involved.

After 24 hours of travel – including a trip one a cargo plan -, Will's excitement has turned into exhaustion. All he wants is to go to bed and hopefully find Hannibal waiting for him there.

“Or at the private airfield we landed on. That will do too.” There he is, in all his glory, casually dressed in a pair of black slacks and a grey sweater. It must have been the weeks apart because he throws all caution in the wind and just runs over to him.

“God, I've missed you.” Will buries his face in Hannibal's chest and waits for him to feel the same calmness, that always rushes over him when they are together. Not this time.

“What is going on...?” The needle jams into his back of his neck and he looses conscience.

***

When he comes to, there is a stranger next to him, checking his pulse. He is tied to a chair and even his neck is restrained. Of course the first thing that comes to his mind is Verger. The needle in his arm doesn't help to shake that image either.

“Ah, there you are. Feeling better?” “I will eat your heart.” He slurs the words and tries to move his head, clicking his teeth.

 

“Wouldn't recommend that, I'm full of Arsenic and Taco Bell. Relax, we are not here to hurt you. We just want to know a few things and then you're free to go. I'm Doc by the way.” “ _Dog_? Woof.” Will has to giggle involuntarily.

 

“Oh dear, I might have overdone it with the dosage. I apologize.” Doc fiddles with the IV-bag next to him and a cold liquid runs through him. It takes all of his strength to focus on his next words.

“Where is Hannibal?” Doc shrugs and then Will drifts away again.

***

The next time he wakes up, his restrains are gone and Hannibal is with him.

“Are you alright?”

Instead of an answer, he gets dragged into an embrace and kissed within an inch of his life. And with that, he is 100% awake. He wiggles one of his arms free and lays all of his strength in the punch. That doesn't seem to bother the other man that much, but it still buys Will a few inches to get a kick in. Now, they are circling each other and he finally get's a reaction:

“Fascinating.” “No, self-defence training. Who are you?”

 

“Not yours.” “Obviously.”

“Then why did you slip me some tongue?” “I had to be sure.” The man grins and then sits down at the table. Will follows suit.

 

“Now then, care to share with me, what is going on?” This is the moment, Doc comes back into the room, with a tray of food. When he puts it down, Will drives his ellbow into his liver, grabs a knife from the tray and brings it to Doc's neck.

 

“Would you have preferred something gluten-free?” “I've asked,” to emphasise his words, he cuts him , not severely but deep enough to draw blood. “What is going on?!”

 

“If you would be so kind to not bleed me dry, I could relay some information to you.” Doc replies calmly and Will let's him go. He wets his finger and cleans the blood off his neck. The wound that should be there is almost healed. Will just stares at him and seriously wonders if he is still drugged out of his mind.

 

“Like I said, I'm Doc and this stoic bastard over there is Gilles. The reason why you recognize his face is because he is Hannibal's ancestor. Apparently the Sforza family had some French connections. Now, you might wondering why he is still alive. Well, this is where I come into play. You see, I'm a scientist and I always thought if there are poisons that could end your life quicker, there had to be some that could prolong it. And I've succeeded in 14th century. When I fell on some hard times during my research, I've came across this guy. He had funds and held a personal grudge against the church, so he was willing to chip in.”

 

“Are... are you talking about alchemy?” Will snorts. “That is crazy.” Doc looks insulted. Hannibal has the same expression when he is called insane.

 

“No, I'm not an alchemist. I'm a toxicologist. There were no runes or virgin blood in my research.” “Okay. So that makes me what? The grandson of the guy in Quantico?” The two men give each other a sideway glance.

 

“Well, obviously.” “Oh.” Now Will craves another shot of these drugs. Maybe next time he'll wake up back in a world that makes some sense.

 


End file.
